1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a downspout having a portion that is constructed of a flexible, elastic material that expands if rainwater therein freezes and then returns to substantially its original size when the water later thaws and contracts.
2. Background Art
The use of a downspout is known in the art to interconnect a gutter or other rainwater collecting device at the top of a building to the ground or to a drainage system located below the top of the building. The downspout is usually disposed vertically along the building and the rainwater is directed from the gutter, through the upright or vertically-disposed downspout, and to the ground.
Unfortunately, the downspout can sometimes become clogged so that the flow of the rainwater is blocked or restricted. This often occurs at the lower end of the downspout where dirt and leaves collect or another obstruction exists. The result is that water accumulates in the downspout.
For example, packed snow or ice can clog the lower end of a downspout during periods of cold weather so that water cannot flow out of the downspout. At the opposite end of the downspout, however, snow on the roof of the building melts as heat escapes from within the building. This water, which is slightly above its freezing temperature, drains into the downspout and cannot exit from the lower end. The water then re-freezes and expands inside the downspout. If the freezing water cannot expand vertically along the longitudinal length of the downspout, it expands outwardly, which causes a portion of the downspout to split or deform. The damaged downspout is unsightly and must be replaced.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a downspout that elastically expands if the rainwater in it freezes and then returns to substantially its same size when the water subsequently thaws and contracts.